The Changing Of Worlds
by CheekychikBec
Summary: I was 14 when found out that I had been living a lie. Moved to London then meet Draco Malfoy. And I thought only my life was changing, well I was wrong my whole world changed. DMOC. Rated for later chapters. No I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, my very 1st story, be nice. Also no I unfortunately don't own anything Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 1 – A Changing of Worlds **

My name is Rebecca James and until 2 years ago I thought I was pretty normal. I was 14, had shoulder length blond curly hair, well when I looked after it anyway and spent most my time either playing my guitar, singing or hangin' around with my best friend Aimee, going to the Sunshine Coast searching the beaches for hot guys, not that hard really it was trying to find one that wasn't a jerk.

But that all changed 1 evening after I came home, walking up the driveway I could hear people yelling. I went to the window and peeked through, it was my mum, Cathy, and my dad, Billy. It took a second to catch up with what they were saying.

_flashack – _

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ONCE FINDS OUT?" She yelled in his face.

"Of course I understand" his voice was calmer but still raised " You know I raised her as if my own daughter, and I love her just as much as you."

Who were they talking about, I thought to myself. Well it was either my sister or myself cause they said 'her' so that ruled out her brother.

Her dad was talking again. "Its just that she was meant for that world and if we don't let her go we may gain a daughter but she loses a whole world of experience and a life there. Where she was meant to be."

Mum raised her voice again, "THE ONLY BLOODY THING REBECCA KNOWS ABOUT 'THAT' WORLD IS FROM READING THOSE DAMN HARRY POTTER BOOKS"

It was me. Hold up a sec, Harry Potter books? That would mean she was a witch, and there was no way I was a witch. I walked past the window to the door. They hadn't noticed me yet. I glanced down, there was a scrunched up piece of paper, I picked it up and folded it out flat. The yelling had suddenly stopped I looked up, they were both looking at me I didn't take any notice. I looked back down and started reading the letter.

I'm awfully grateful but time has come

For she needs to know, to help, to save

For without her

And him

There will be none.

I turned it over, nothing, that's all there was there wasn't anymore.

I looked up. "What is this some kind of joke? Cause whoever came up with the idea its not very funny." But do you know that feeling when you just _know _that it's the truth. That's the feeling I had at that moment. I just continued to look at them, "So you have both just lied to me my whole life?" They still didn't say anything.

I tried to stay calm but at the moment I didn't have the patience, "WELL, 2 FUCKING minutes ago you were BOTH so eager to TALK about it why not now, huh?" Now they could tell I was annoyed because I never swore.

Mum started to say something, I didn't let her finish, I just started walking to my room.

I grabbed my guitar case, put my guitar in it. I loved my guitar, it was black around the outside but then faded to a deep purple and it was signed by Steve Ford and also the Dixie Chicks. Mum was at the door, watching me. I don't know where dad went.

I grabbed my suitcase, which was pretty big so I could fit most my clothes in, I know because one weekend Aimee had a fight with her boyfriend and he wouldn't leave her along so I suggested we runaway so we did, up to Fraser Island for a week which we thought was pretty good considering we were only 14 at the time.

I opened my cupboard and slid all my clothes together and took the off, put them in my bag straight away, hangers and all. I went to my drawers and grabbed the pile of clothes out of each one, dumped it in my bag. Well that was most my clothes. Ok so I didn't have that many. My jeans, which I couldn't live without my fav tee's a couple of skirts, countless singlets and 1 dress. Black and white floral design with a black bow around the waist this was my absolute favourite even if I didn't wear it much. Mum I noticed was gone, if she hadn't, in the mood I was in at the moment I probable would have told her to fuck off.

I grabbed my sports bag, chucked my books in about 15 in total, all based around murder. Grabbed my mobile phone, my laptop which was meant for school, or so I told mum. My iPod, which I'm proud to say I bought with my own money, and my CD's. This consisted of a mix of music, Black Eyed Peas, Dixie Chicks, Nickelback, Simple Pan, Steve Ford & the Flange, Gary Allan and that was just a couple. The last thing to go in was a picture of me and Aimee at a party. Then I seen the last books. The Harry Potter books, I looked at the door way mum was back again, except she was holding a book.

"You should probable take those books, some how your birth mother got them to us, and made it look like they were available everywhere. But they should inform you of what is going on in your world."

I nodded then I looked at the book in her hands again. It was pretty thick, had a plain black cover of it as far as I could see and looked very dusty.

"She gave this to us to give to you, its her diary from just before you were born till the day it happened." I tried o look her in the eyes, she wouldn't look at me. So I turned around got my suitcase, god bless the person who came up with the idea to put wheels on the bottom of suitcases. Picked up my sports bag, grabbed my guitar, and my black Bronco Akubra hat. Looked at mum, she had tears in her eyes. I leaned up, kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything. . . mum. Say goodbye to dad, BJ, Sal (brother & sister) and Aimee for me."

"Rebecca. . . I'm so sorry"

I just smiled slightly at her and walked past. I was stunned, to say the very least.

**Hey so this is like my very first story and this is kinda like an intro. But anyway hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, just want to say that I did intend to have this up earlier but didn't quiet work out**

**Also as you probable noticed the Harry Potter books have been incorporated into the story, well I'll try to keep to the first 5 books the same as much as I can but I'll have to change things about the 6th book. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 2 -

"Hey RJ! You home?" Someone called from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm in my room" I called back.

OK so things may have changed a lot in the last year, I was now living in 'muggle' London, with two of the strangest people I have to say I've met. Keira, who's 18 goes by K instead of Keira, and was a runway at the age of 14 because her father started drinking and physically abused her and her mother, for the first 2 years as a runaway she got into some real deep shit. From what I learnt from Bobby is she started casually doing drugs with the mates she was living with but then she started seeing the guy who supplied her with drugs, broke up with him so she needed to pay for them somehow, she started sleeping around. She met Bobby at a club, he seen her and helped her out of it all. Then there's Bobby, he's been like a brother to me ever since we got to know each other.

_flashback – _

I was walking down a street, I had been doing this since I had landed 1 hour ago. I didn't know what to do, I was cold and shivering because of the rain, my eyes were probable red from crying and I was tired, I was still carrying my bags and my guitar.

I heard a squeal up ahead, there were lights on all around a house with blearing music and by what I could see a heap of teenagers. It was a party. Some were dancing close together while others were sitting drinking. . . with there friends. I just looked at them, if I was at home I would have been with Aimee probable at the coast. I was still watching everyone as I walked by. Some glanced at my but most just ignored me but one caught my eye, I didn't take any notice, when I got to the end of the street I saw a park I went over put my bags down and sat on a swing, & closed my eyes.

I heard another squeal then laughter. I hated this, tears stung my eyes again. I angrily wiped my eyes. Ok I wasn't much of a cryer, actually very very rarely did I cry.

"Nice to see some people can enjoy themselves". I muttered to myself. There was a chuckle of laughter behind me. I jumped off the swing and looked around.

It was the guy that caught my eye from the party.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just thought you might like some company, & you don't really want to be out this time of night alone. You don't know what freak's are around." He said, while sitting on the other swing.

I was still standing and hadn't said anything, I was just watching him.

He was taller then me probable 180cm, he was dark skin with dreadlocks down to his shoulders and was just sitting there grinning with a drink in his hand.

I just looked at him, he just grinned back. God the first person to speak to me directly is already annoying me. I never really state that I hate someone, but there's just one group of people I really can't stand. People who are always happy. I know it probable sounds strange but I just can't stand them, I mean he's sitting there in the rain, getting drenched and its bloody freezing. But he's still smiling like an idiot. I sat back down on the swing.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

"Like I said before, thought you might like some company."

"Yeah well you also said that there are freaks around. How do I know your not one of them?" He just chuckled again.

"Ok, point taken, but if I was going to attack you or something why did I let you know I was here?"

I just shrugged my shoulder's "Right now I couldn't care less" I said looking ahead.

He just watched me swing gently back and forth.

Want to talk 'bout it?" He asked seriously.

Ok so maybe he wasn't one of those happy-all-the-time people. I just looked at him, then back ahead. We sat there for a couple more minutes, not saying anything. Him taking a drink every so often. Then I started speaking.

"Just over an hour ago I landed on a plane from Australia. Before that I had just had a fight with my 'parents'. I had just gotten home from my mates place. I was walking up the drive when I heard my 'parents' fighting about me. Turn's out the people I've been living with for the last 14 years aren't my real parent's. My mother is actually dead, and I don't know about my father."

I glanced over at him, he was looking straight ahead. Then he said.

"Well, this may only be me, but the people you've been living with, weren't they the one's that taught you what you know now and have supported you your whole life, the one's that have been there for you and probable still are. I don't know it just sounds to me that they would be your real parents."

I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders again.

"At the moment I don't really care, they've lied to me ever since I can remember."

He waited a couple of seconds then glanced over to me.

"Come on if we stay out here much long we're gonna be frozen to the core." He said getting up. He grabbed my guitar and handed it to me while he grabbed my other bags.

"Yeah, like any place is gonna be open this late."

He chuckled, "No, I've got a spare room at my place. Unless of corse you'd rather look for a hotel?"

"Again, still don't know about the freak's 'round here." I replied grinning slightly.

He stopped, put down the bag in his right hand and held it out.

"Hi, I'm Bobby. Been living in London for the last five years, 3 with my mother then the last 2 with Keira, but don't call her that she hate's it. She goes by K instead."

I waited a couple of seconds then shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, I'm Rebecca James, was living in Australia for the last 14 years, got angry bought a plane ticket landed here just over an hour ago. And am about to do something I wouldn't normally. Yes I will accept your offer.

Ever since that night I've been staying with him and K

"Well come here I got something to show you" She yelled excitedly.

"I'm comin, I'm comin." I yelled back.

I walked I into the lounge room she was sitting at the coffee table with something in front of her. She turned to me. I looked down at it.

"I got it, I finally got it." She said.

From the first night I had stepped into this house I knew I would like it. In the lounge room there was a drum kit, an electric guitar, a fiddle along with amp's, and a couple of mic's.

I looked over her shoulder. It was a brand new fiddle.

"Isn't it great". She said.

"Isn't what great?" Came a voice from the front door. It was Bobby, K picked the fiddle up and showed him.

"Ohh that I completely forgot about that, I mean you only mentioned it once or twice. Every minute." He said laughing. K put it back in the case carefully then ran to him and punched him. They had been going out for the last 6 months and they looked great together.

Now they were playfully fighting. "Ohh get a room you two." I chuckled.

"Fine I think we will, what you think K?"

"Well I would love to." Bobby grinned "But I'm hungry." He pouted now, she just stuck her tongue at him. "But we better hurry, we got a surprise for you RJ" she said smiling evilly.

Well, my surprise was playing at the local club we went to nearly every night. I had never performed in front of anyone 'cept for K and Bobby. But now they were making me play. And I had to because it was a favor from the owner's for Bobby. So now I was standing up on a stage, with Bobby on the drums and K on the keyboard. I was only singing the one song. U + Ur Hand by Pink. Bobby stepped up to the mic.

"Hey everyone. Ok tonight we're only gonna play the one song which I'm sure you all know by Pink." He said. Turning to him I just glared at him. Ok sure we had practiced but I don't care.

Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight.

**Ok hope this is good. I'm hoping to get into some magic in chap 3 but just have to see how it goes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok here it is. I know it's been a long time coming.**

**No I don't own HP. So I'm not making anything from this.**

**Chapter 3-**

It was around four in the morning and we were only just getting back from the club. Bobby and I were trying to keep Kay quiet, she had been drinking and was now quiet tipsy and hyperactive.

"Come on Kay, we just need to get up the stairs and we're home, ok?" Bobby said.

"Buti don wannagohome wanna go back" She slurred, while walking backwards from him. I went up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, guiding her up the stairs. As I did I noticed someone standing down the end of the street. I had seen them four times in the last two days, which was strange in itself, but I also felt like I knew them from somewhere but couldn't place where.

Suddenly Kay interrupted my thoughts with something I really didn't want to hear.

"I think I'm gonnabe sick."

Bobby and I looked at each other, then he grabbed her arm and quickly unlocked the door, dragging her inside to the bathroom. I quickly locked the door behind us and went to get her a glass of water, as I was at the sink I looked out the window and gasped. Someone was standing next to the front door. I put the glass down and went to the door, I looked through the peep hole but their back was still toward me. All I could see was a long pony tail of blond hair held loosely back with a simple black ribbon. The only thing going through my head was 'who the hell is it?'

I angrily yanked the door open and harshly whispered, "What the fuck do you want, it's four in the bloody morning?"

He slowly started to turn around, as he did though everything seemed to click. The hair, the black cloak, the pointed features of half his face I could now see, and the silver snake headed cane I now noticed.

I quickly grabbed for the door handle, only for him to hit my hand away with the cane.

He chuckled.

"Well, well, well. That's no way to treat a guest is it?"

I pushed the cane out of the way and threw the door open, only to stop dead in my tracks because at that moment there was a thin piece of wood pointed straight at my face. I looked past it to see the woman holding the wand. She looked at me through crazy eyes and started giggling. I then looked past her to see two other people in the room. Both dressed in long black cloaks with white masks.

Deatheaters.

Suddenly behind me, he started to talk.

"You know your father is going to be disgusted to find you have been living with such filth, don't you." He sneeringly whispered to me.

"If I might say so, I'm ashamed to have filth like you here." I paused, "Lucius."

There wasn't a flicker of emotion cross his face, and then the woman started "How did yo" But I interrupted her.

"I'm not an idiot Bellatrix." This stunned her.

"Well nice to know your not." Malfoy said as he walked by me to stand by the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms.

During this I had forgotten about Kay and Bobby. Kay was probably passed out but Bobby had heard everything and as I now saw was sneaking down the hallway. And he had his baseball bat.

I could guess what he was thinking but that was just idiotic.

I started for the hallway to stop Bobby, but he was to quick for me. He brought the bat up, stepped round the corner and brought it swinging back down.

Only for Malfoy to easily step aside.

"Now this one is an idiot, but what can we expect." He said with a snicker, while looking down his nose at Bobby.

"Ohh, looky here, her filthy muggle friend. How 'bout we have some fun." Bellatrix giggled while walking towards Bobby as I stepped in front of him. "Look at this, she thinks she can stop us. Filthy muggle. How 'bout we have a little fun with both of them." Again I was looking at the end of her wand, only for her to find a wand pointed straight at her.

"The Dark Lord ordered for her to be taken straight back to him. Do you really want to disobey him Bella?" Lucius snarled at her.

"Fine." She said lowering her wand, only to bring it up to point at Bobby behind me. "You take her back. I'm sure the Dark Lord won't mind if I stay and teach the muggle his place. . . or maybe we should take him back as a present for our Lord."

"Hell no." I said looking her in the eye. "You're not taking him any bloody where."

"Oh honey, sorry but that's not your decis."

"Bella, do what you want, but I'm taking her straight back to the Dark Lord." Lucius said, roughly grabbing my arm.

"Oh, hell no" I said as Bobby grabbed my arm and ripped it back away from him. Now Lucius raised his wand to my face and quietly said.

"Are we going to do this the easy was." He held out his hand. "Or the hard way." He moved his wand closer to my face. I intentionally backed up further so I was closer to Bobby. My back to his shoulder, and with my hands behind me. I could now grab the forgotten bat. I looked at Bella. She was standing about a meter in front of me, still watching Bobby with hunger in her eyes.

The two deatheaters behind her had barely moved, then Lucius was to my right.

I quickly felt for Bobby's hand, gave a gentle squeeze and slide the bat from his hand. I slightly turned my head so I could see his eyes. Deep brown with a slight flicker of gold through them. Right now, confused.

I flicked my eyes to the direction of the hallway, then did it again. He nodded his head slightly.

I looked back at Lucius, looked into his eyes and smiled.

"How 'bout we have some fun, 'ey."

I brought the bat up in my left hand gripped it with my right as well, then brought it swinging back round to hit Bellatrix on her right side where you could hear the crunching sound of ribs. Meanwhile Bobby had dashed back down the hallway, where he was hopefully getting Kay out the back way.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the two other deatheaters start forward, their wands raised but Lucius then shouted.

"Stupefy!" as I sidestepped into the kitchen, I looked around and grabbed the carving knife from the drawer. I turned back around lent down and grabbed Bellatrix by her hair and pulled her up. I brought the knife to her throat. As she tried to hit me I pressed the knife to her throat harder. There was a bead of blood dribble down her neck.

As I looked up, I had three wands all trained on me, Bellatrix's had rolled across the room.

I stepped back fully into the kitchen. I didn't know how I was going to get out of this, but as long as Bobby got out of here along with Kay it was ok.

"Pray tell. What did you expect to accomplish by doing that." Lucius sneered.

"Hell, as long as it pissed you off, I'm happy." I replied.

Lucius just watched me then said. "You don't understand magic. Do you"

That left me confused. "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

He chuckled. "Only that you should know your enemy before you go and get cornered by them. Because you can never tell when their going to do something like this." And with a small turn he was gone.

I looked at the other two deatheaters, the only part of them that wasn't covered by cloak or masks were their eyes. Which were looking right past me. Then I felt a small breeze.

"Boo." He softly whispered in my ear.

"How very clever of you Lucius. And yet, how stupid because now your within reaching distance. And I have a knife." Without giving him time to respond I brought the knife away from Bellatrix's neck, down past my leg and straight into his.

There was a howl of fury and pain from Lucius. Bellatrix was scurrying across the floor for her wand. The two deatheaters jumped forwards at me. I ducked past them towards the front door. One of the deatheaters grabbed my arm and spun me around. Bellatrix was right behind him with her wand. Then to my horror Bobby came running down the hall, Bellatrix knocked the deatheater out of her way then closed her hand round my neck. I clawed at her hand, Bobby jumped at her. Landing on her back they fell to the floor in a pile of arms and legs. Suddenly she was on top, one hand gripped her wand, the other his neck. He punched her once. Twice. She lost her grip on her wand. It rolled across the room, she dashed after it. I dashed after her.

Only to be grabbed by the hair. Then an arm wrapped around me and I was spinning. Everything was black, I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. Then my feet hit solid ground, I could breath, I could see where we were. Not at the flat but in a huge lounge room, with the arm still wrapped round my upper torso, no intension of letting me go. I started to struggle, the back of my leg touched something warm and sticky. I glanced down, it was blood. Lucius. Then I noticed I still held the knife in my hand.

Lucius must have noticed as well.

"Don't even think about it. Within moment's I could have you down in the torture chamber. I'm sure Bellatrix would love to see you."

Bellatrix. She wasn't here. That meant she was still at the flat, along with the deatheaters. And Bobby. He wouldn't have a chance, she would kill him.

There was a 'pop' and Bellatrix was across the room. A grin firmly planted on her face.

"You BITCH!" I screamed at her, Lucius tightened his grip around me. I started struggling but his was to strong. I started clawing at his arm with my spare hand then leaned down and bit his arm as hard as I could. Again there was a howl of fury. Bellatrix was laughing in the background.

"You fucking animal!" Lucius yelled automatically letting me go and grabbing his arm. That's what I wanted. I dashed across the room, heading straight for Bellatrix. She raised her wand. "Cuc" She started.

I jumped at her, knife out in front.

Another scream tore through the room as I landed on her. We were both on the floor, her on her back, me on top straddling her. I still had a hold of the knife but now it was through her left shoulder.

"You fucking bitch! What did you do to him" I screamed my hands now around her neck.

And then she was laughing. Straight to my face, she was laughing.

"I wish you were there" she whispered "then you could have heard him scream like a little girl."

"I'll make you fucking scream" With that I grabbed the knife and twisted it. Not a seconded later her screams filled the air.


End file.
